Rainy Daze and Joyful Days
by FlangstPrince
Summary: Oneshot. Brotherly Fluff. Alphonse has conflicting thoughts while he and Edward are proving themselves during their month on Yock Island. Edward gives the comfort he needs. Platonic cuddles and Fluff with some bittersweet hurt and comfort.


**Wrote some more brotherly fluff! Not Elricest (Sorry just, no.) Some hurt/comfort and flangst! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alphonse decided that he wasn't a fan of rain anymore.

It used to be fun and enjoyable, splashing in the puddles, feeling the droplets run down his face, even drying off afterwards made warm towels never feel more comfy.

Now however, there was no fun or warm towels at the moment, only hunger and an awful chill that froze the golden boy to his core. Though Al felt like he had no right to complain, the makeshift shelter he had constructed with his older brother was holding up okay, and not getting them any more wet than they already were. The sticks and leaves had not failed them yet, not to mention the fact that this is what Alphonse had signed up for…

Though he had to admit, if he knew what the finer details of the alchemy training were he would have had at least some second thoughts.

At times like this Al found it hard not to think of Granny's home cooked meals, or Winry and her love for Automail, or even his mother and her warmth and love.

Though he would never feel his mother's love again if he didn't go through this training. It was why he and Edward were doing this.

At the thoughts of home and his mother Alphonse began to feel tears well up as he sniffled. He coughed a bit, attempting to conceal them, he had to be strong like his brother. He coughed a bit more, forcing his sobs back.

The person next to him sat up groggily at the noise, turning towards him. "Al what's wrong? Ya sick?" Ed shifted towards him as Al froze, blinking tears away. "You okay Al?" his tired older brother laid a hand on Al's tense shoulder.

"Yeah brother," Al croaked, shifting away from his brother, so Ed wouldn't feel the shivers traveling through his body. "I'm fine, sorry to wake you."

Ed frowned as he nudged closer to Al, "Hey, don't even try, my little brother sense is going off. Somethin's up with you, and you're gonna tell me."

The younger flipped onto his stomach, hiding his face with a muffled "I'm okay, really."

"Aaaaaaaaalphoooooonsee." Ed laid down close to his head, "Tell me what's wrong."

Al gathered himself as much as he could, he had to be strong like his brother. Golden eyes looked into matching ones as he stated, "There's nothing wrong, I'm just tired." he ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and yawned just to make a point of it. "See? Tired." he sniffled as his teeth involuntarily began to chatter.

"And cold." Edward added, scooting closer to Alphonse. "Anything else?"

A minute of silence occurred between them as Al contemplated what to say. After a lot of thought, he finally decided on, "Nothing that we didn't sign up for."

"What do you mean?" Ed shifted his position, holding his head up with his hand in interest.

Sirens went off in Al's head 'abort! abort! wrong thing to say!'

"Al?"

"I… I-uh." the younger brother clenched his fist, digging into the dirt.

Edward gently laid his hand on Al's, "You can tell me, I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything."

Al felt a hiccup is in his throat as he began to give in to his emotions, whimpering out a quiet, "I don't want to be here…"

"Of course you don't, it's cold, and rainy, and we aren't even training yet."

A beat of silence was very loud in their ears, "That's… that's not what I mean." Al's voice broke. "I… I want to be back home. With Granny, and Winry, and warm meals, and a roof to sleep under."

"Alpho-"

"But we can't just quit and go back! We have to do this! Or else we'll never see mom again!" he curled in on himself as his body wracked with sobs, "I have to do this, but I'm not as strong as you. I c-can't make it big brother. I've failed mom, and yo-" he was cut off by a large warm mass surrounding him and forcing him back several feet.

"No!" Ed squeezed his brother tighter in the hug.

"Ed, what-"

"It's not true Al! You haven't failed anyone! You haven't failed anyone."

"Not yet, but… I want to quit."

"Of course you do, who wouldn't?! It's fucking cold, the food is shit, and the weather doesn't like us. It's damn awful out here, I hate it too."

"But you're so strong about it all! You've been so much stronger than me this whole time we've been here. I can't control my emotions."

"Al. **AL**. _**AL**_."

Tearful golden eyes blinked, "What?"

"I yelled at fish today for refusing to be stabbed, and then I nearly broke my spear in half while beating it against the ground."

"So?"

"So, that's me being overtired and sick of everything that's happening around me. It's me not being able to control my emotions. I just express them a bit differently than you do." Ed ran a comforting hand through his brother's messy hair, "You let out simple, soft tears, and I tend to explode in a furious rage."

Al only sniffed and leaned into Ed's warm touch.

"We are both feeling, and that's okay Al. I'd be concerned if you weren't." he rested his forehead upon his younger brother's and let out a comforting hum as the younger sniffled and hiccuped.

"I've gotcha, you're good and I'm good. It's all gonna be alright." he rubbed Al's back as he laid his head atop the younger's, Al's own head tucked comfortably under Ed's chin. Shaking arms found their way around the shoulders of the older Elric, who held Al tighter in response.

"You're not alone here Al, your big brother's right here and he's got your back. You can tell me anything, okay?"

Al sniffled as his stomach grumbled, "Okay." he curled up into his brother's chest.

Ed kissed the top of the Al's head before scooching down a little to nuzzle his face. Al leaned into the embrace with a shaky sigh before nuzzling his brother back, enjoying the extra warmth radiating off his brother.

"You're warm…" Al muttered.

"You are too." Ed responded, kissing his forehead.

They laid there, sharing their warmth as they listened to the drops of rain rhythmically hit the roof of their shelter for a while, yet neither could rest.

"Hey Al?"

"Yes brother?" Al responded, his voice muffled as he snuggled into the crook of his brother's neck.

"You know I'd do anything for you, right? You give me so much strength, cause you're all I've got right now. You are like my favorite person, and I just want you to be happy… you're my little brother and I love you. So if you ever need to say something to me, or need something from me… Well just don't be scared to ask."

"Thanks brother."

"Always, little brother."

A beat of comforting silence lingered in the air.

"Brother?"

"Yea?"

"Could you sing one of those songs mom used to sing? I don't think I can get back to sleep."

Ed paused, "S-sure," and Ed tried to sing.

Though he was tired, and his voice was a bit scratchy and dry. He spoke lyrics instead of singing. He mumbled a comforting tune to Al about bluebirds and flowers, and the sun rising at dawn, filling the morning with warmth and joy.

They both drifted off to sleep together, dreaming of their mother and her song.

They no longer had the comfort of their mother, so for now each other would have to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for giving this a read! I really appreciate reviews and feedback so feel free to give me some!**

 **See you all in the next story!**


End file.
